Coincidencias
by Kaorugloomy
Summary: Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy se encuentran en el callejón Diagon. Harry hace una invitación inesperada a una fiesta de pascuas y Draco sin pensarlo demasiado acepta.
Disclaimer: El mundo y los personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

Este fic participa en el Reto "¡A la caza de los huevos de Pascua!" del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago".

* * *

 **Coincidencias**

Harry Potter respiro el aire fresco que anunciaba la primavera, era un día esplendido que prometía ser ajetreado, su pequeño hijo Albus que llevaba un bonito traje de conejito blanco se removía entre sus brazos con un chupón en la boca, ese día el moreno iba de compras al callejón Diagon para la fiesta de pascuas que Ginny estaba organizando en su casa del valle de Godric, a la reunión asistirían todos los miembros de la familia Weasley, por eso su pelirroja esposa había insistido en que Harry fuera desde muy temprano a adquirir los artilugios necesarios para la ocasión.

Horas más tarde el señor Potter se encontraba cargando con una mano a su pequeño conejito y con la otra una enorme bolsa donde había encogido la mayoría de productos comprados, de lo contrario en esos momentos estaría lleno de bolsas todas más grandes que la anterior, al Auror le empezaron a doler los pies por lo que considero buena idea sentarse en algún local a tomar algo y descansar un rato, estaba por entrar al recinto de una nueva casa de té ubicada convenientemente junto a la heladería Florean Fortescue cuando alguien que salía justo en el momento en el que él entraba choco directamente contra su persona.

—Lo lamento —dijeron ambos hombres al unísono.

—…¿Potter?

—…¿Malfoy?

Harry no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, un hombre de edad madura, barba rala y rubia, cabello alborotado y unos perezosos ojos grises que lo miraban extrañado y ligeramente avergonzado ¿esa persona era realmente Draco Malfoy? Un lloriqueo distrajo al moreno de su descarado escrutinio, miro a su bebé pero no era el causante del ruido.

—Shhh Scorpius, no pasa nada —canturreó Malfoy.

Harry se sorprendió por la ternura que denotaba la voz del rubio, eso también le hizo sonreír.

—Parece que vestir a los bebés de conejitos está de moda entre las brujas —comento Harry como quien no quiere la cosa.

Draco se fijó en que el niño que llevaba Potter en brazos tenía el mismo tonto disfraz blanco que Astoria había insistido en ponerle a su hijo.

—Las madres cada día tienen menos sentido del gusto —se quejó Draco haciendo un ademan despectivo.

Harry sonrió.

—Debes admitir que se ven adorables.

Draco levanto una ceja al más puro estilo Malfoy.

—El único adorable es mi bebé.

Harry negó con la cabeza, algún indicio del rubio de antaño tenía que salir a la luz, después de todo, la gente no cambia sus costumbres.

—No, no, mira a esta lindura —dijo Harry mostrándole a Albus.

Draco lo examino y sonrió.

—Se parece muchísimo a ti, lo que le resta puntos —comento el rubio.

Harry estaba por replicar pero un grupo de magos los interrumpió mientras salían de la casa de té.

—Estamos estorbando —dijo Harry.

Draco hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—Me tengo que ir, no puedo perder el tiempo así —se quejó.

Harry se sorprendió pensando que le gustaría permanecer más tiempo con Draco Malfoy, por unos momentos se le había olvidado la aburrida rutina que llevaba como el auror y padre de familia ejemplar, el moreno se distrajo unos segundos cuando un raro olor le llego a la nariz.

—Oh Albus, ni siquiera traje un pañal —se quejó Harry mirando a su hijo.

A Draco le entraron ganas de burlarse, pero ese sería un comportamiento infantil por lo que en lugar de eso, ofreció su ayuda.

—Te ayudare a cambiarlo, yo siempre estoy prevenido —dijo el rubio asombrando a Harry.

—¿Tu cambias pañales?

—Te sorprendería Potter, las cosas que tengo que hacer por culpa de una esposa mimada defensora de los elfos domésticos, esa es una muy mala combinación.

Entraron a la casa de té y se dirigieron directamente al baño amplio con lavabos de piedra y decoraciones de buen gusto, Draco intercambio su bebe con el de Harry, el moreno se quedó contemplando a Scorpius Malfoy, era una cosita de lo más adorable y una réplica casi exacta de su ex compañero de Hogwarts. Mientras tanto Draco se afano en cambiar al niño de Potter, encontró al pequeño un tanto lindo al igual que su padre y Draco no acababa de pensar semejante atrocidad.

Terminada la tarea intercambiaron niños otra vez y salieron del baño, Harry tomo asiento en una de las mesas estaba exhausto, Draco se le quedo viendo un rato decidiendo que hacer, luego con un encogimiento de hombros se sentó junto a él.

—Malfoy ¿te gustaría ir a una fiesta por pascuas? —Harry hizo la pregunta que desde hace rato estaba dándole vueltas en la cabeza.

Draco recargo su barbilla en la mano y sonrió.

—¿Dónde?

Harry se le quedo viendo impresionado, el rubio le estaba dando demasiadas sorpresas.

—En mi casa, la está organizando Ginny.

—Supongo que irán todos los Weasley ¿no?

—Sí, ellos son como mi familia.

—Claro, es descuidado de tu parte hacer una invitación sabiendo que no nos llevamos bien.

—Pero creo que podrían intentarlo, ambas partes —dijo Harry ahora inseguro.

—Iré, así que envíame una invitación formal por carta —contesto Draco.

—¡Genial!

Draco desvió la vista a su pequeño conejito y sonrió, si conseguía hacer buenas amistades, tal vez Scorpius disfrutaría más sus días de escuela y la mano de un Malfoy por fin podría ser aceptada por un Potter.

—Pareces feliz —comento el rubio.

—Lo estoy —dijo un poco avergonzado Harry.

—Bueno me tengo que ir —dijo Draco levantándose.

—Hasta luego.

Cuando la mesera llego a tomar el pedido de Harry, él seguía con la vista clavada en la puerta.

A la mañana siguiente la matriarca de los Potter iba y venía alrededor de la casa, su madre Molly Weasley se había ofrecido para ayudarle pero la temperamental señora Potter no quiso ningún apoyo, por eso justamente es que se estaba tirando de los cabellos en ese momento, organizar algo siempre era desgastante y agotador, sin embargo, cuando empezaron a llegar los invitados Ginny ya había decorado la casa con flores frescas, horneado los fragantes bollos cruzados calientes y pasteles Simnel, con mazapán casero y por supuesto había escondido los huevos decorados en todo el jardín trasero de la mansión para que los invitados los buscaran.

Harry saludaba a los asistentes mientras vigilaba a James que jugaba con Rose la pequeña hija de Ron y Hermione y a Albus quien ahora llevaba puesto otro traje de conejito esta vez azul pastel, el moreno se preguntó vagamente su existían los conejos azules. Más tarde llego el invitado que el salvador del mundo mágico estaba esperando, Draco Malfoy hizo acto de presencia con su flamante esposa Astoria enfundada en un vestido verde oliva y su pequeño heredero Scorpius en brazos que llevaba un mameluco rosado en forma de conejo.

—Señor Potter —saludo Astoria tendiéndole la mano.

—Señora Malfoy —contesto el saludo ceremonialmente Harry.

Harry hizo un gesto para que pasaran al jardín pues la comida estaba a punto de empezar. Draco esperaba malas caras y miradas frías pero en lugar de eso solo encontró calidez y sonrisas ligeras, aunque al principio Ginny se había molestado con su esposo por invitar a los Malfoy luego se alzó de hombros y dijo "somos mejores personas que ellos, así que recibámoslos con una sonrisa" a Harry le pareció un poco hipócrita pero se conformó con eso, años de resentimiento no desaparecen en un día.

—Bonita casa —comento Astoria a Ginny pues se sentaron juntas.

—Gracias —contesto la pelirroja.

Y todo lo demás fueron palabras corteses y comentarios sobre la comida, el clima, los niños, los mamelucos de conejito…en fin, asuntos triviales. Pronto llegó la hora de la búsqueda de los huevos decorados, quien encontrara más ganaría un premio, a Astoria le brillaron los ojos, ella era una mujer muy competitiva, reto a Hermione y a Ginny con la mirada, ellas aceptaron el desafío con una sonrisita.

Los únicos que no participaron fueron Draco y Harry pues fueron los encargados de cuidar a los conejitos.

—Le sienta bien el rosa —comento Harry a Draco.

—Sí, me pregunto porque el afán de ponerles orejas y cola esponjada a los mamelucos.

—Debe ser por la temporada.

Draco negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

—¡Qué horror! —exclamo el rubio.

Permanecieron un rato en silencio observando a sus hijos, Draco suspiro, Harry lo miro.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Es que, nunca me imaginé que estaría sentado junto a ti en buenos términos —dijo Draco dirigiendo sus ojos grises a Harry.

—También estoy sorprendido —contesto el moreno.

Draco sacudió la cabeza.

—De alguna manera, se siente…

—¿Bien? —completo Harry.

—Sí, que raro.

—Lo sé, es rarísimo.

Ambos rieron de lo lindo. Cuando Draco escucho la risa de Harry, se sintió extraño, como si de repente los anhelos prohibidos de la adolescencia volvieran a brotar en él, asustado miro los ojos verdes que brillaban por la luz de la tarde. A Harry el recuerdo punzante de la obsesión por el rubio lo golpeo sin avisar dejándolo sin aire. Los dos hombres sin decir palabra con sus conejitos en brazos se acercaron lentamente el uno al otro con precaución esperando un cambio de atmosfera, cerraron los ojos y se besaron.

—¡Draco! ¡Querido! ¡He ganado! —se oyó la voz de Astoria a lo lejos.

Se separaron dedicándose una mirada de complicidad, ¿Qué había sido aquello? No lo sabían, pero ese podría ser un inicio de una extraña unión entre familias o ¿desunión?


End file.
